


Happily Ever After Then

by RenaM



Series: Work Friend [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it! <br/>After so many moments, and in front of all their friends and family, it's time to wrap it up, and let the happy couple tie the knot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After Then

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys!! This is it! This is the last chapter of the Work Friend series! They are happy, in love and together! It's a fluffy fest!  
> Guys, I can't thank you enough for all the support, kudos and comments you've send me through it all! It was awesome writing this and having you all be a part of it! Thank you SO very much! I hope you enjoy this last bit (do let me know what you think!), I really enjoyed writing it (all the fic really... it was fun ^^)!  
> And I'll see you all (hopefully) when inspiration strikes again! =D  
> Take care guys!  
> P.S.: Especial thanks to my brother who always helped me proofreading it aaand to everyone who gave me ideas! ^^  
> P.P.S.: Kudos for those who get the show I'm taking part of the vows from! And extra kudos for those who get the honourable mentions to old chapters =)

Even though they had talked about it, Lucy still had no idea what to expect of the Kryptonian ceremony. She knew the words she had to say; she had practiced it with Clark, Alex and Kara every spare second she could, so she'd speak it as closely to a Kryptonian as possible. She was just a little bit more confident about the vows she had written herself. She was military, born and raised, a woman of action, not words... but... Kara had always inspired her. In everything. So, hopefully her vows were at least nice.

Here she was, standing in a hill near where Kara had first landed. It seemed fitting. The sky was clear, a beautiful kind of blue. The wind was blowing softly, taking away any discomfort the warm weather might cause. Everything was perfect. All of it. And she was about to wed the most perfect being in the universe. As soon as the music started playing, Lois would lead her to the aisle, where she'd wait for Kara.

She looked down at her dress blues. Lucy wasn't too keen about wearing a dress, and when she mentioned wearing her military clothes, Kara's eyes had shone bright and that was it. They were perfectly pressed, and her heels were polished and shiny.

"You look beautiful, little sis! So sharp and official!" Lois said, coming up to her side, a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you, Lois." Lucy said, her face mimicking the expression on Lois'.

"And I won't even comment on the fact that Kara's face was red as the light from their sun when she saw me carrying the uniform earlier today." Lois quipped, her smile turning sly.

Lucy felt all her blood rushing to her face.

"Ahm..." She had no idea what to answer to that.

Lois laughed.

"Don't say anything little sister. There are something that, fun as they are to tease you about, a sister should never hear details of." Lois said, winking. Lucy chuckled, smiling tenderly at her.

"Thank you, Lois. For... everything." And Lucy wasn't just talking about setting the wedding up. The look on Lois' face showed she understood exactly what she'd meant.

"Always, Lucy." Lois said, her right hand closing round Lucy's left one.

The music outside started.

"Shall we get you hitched?"

"About time."

Together, the two sisters started walking towards the aisle.

xxxx

The song started outside and Kara fidgeted with her white robes. Lucy was walking towards the altar to wait for her. Kara couldn't wait to finally say the words that had been stuck in her throat ever since she had proposed. Ever since they first met, first kissed and first made love. She wanted to promise herself, body and soul to Lucy, in her own language, put the bracelet in her arm, and then sign the papers in English. After that... after that they'd be wedded. Would spend the rest of their lives together.

Kara couldn't wait.

"You'll make a hole on the wall if you don't stop staring at it like that." Alex said, coming up by her side. "And I hope you're not cheating and using you x-ray vision to see Lucy." She continued, and Kara blushed. She had considered it, but thought that that would make it that much harder to control herself and keep still.

"I'm not! But... I wanna go, this is the longest I've been without Lucy in...in like, forever!" Kara said, turning away from the wall, but still attentive to the music outside, waiting for her cue.

Alex laughed.

"Kara, your works sometimes keep you apart for longer than this." Alex said, shaking her head.

"Well, but normally we can talk though the radios or exchange messages! You took my phone away last night." She knew she was using the 'puppy eyes' Lucy had mentioned often, but Kara couldn't help herself. It had been mean of Alex to do that.

"Kara, if I had left you with that, you'd have called her. And if you'd heard her voice, you'd have flown to her faster than I could say 'stop'". Alex said, chuckling."Is it a lie?" She asked when Kara didn't say anything.

"No..." Kara said. She was about to say more, but the music outside changed.

"That's our cue. Are you ready?" Alex asked, getting her Kara's right hand in her left.

"I'm so past ready!" Kara said, bouncing on her feet.

"Then let's go get you married." Alex said, leading her towards the aisle.

xxxx

Kara was a vision. Her white robes falling perfectly around her body, tight around the waist, and loose over chest, legs and arms; the symbol of the house of El right above her heart. And yet, as beautiful as her clothes were, it didn't compare to how her smile and eyes made her whole face shine. She was looking right at Lucy.

Lucy didn't know how long it took for Kara to cross the aisle to her. It could have been an instant or an eternity, but their eyes never wavered. Next thing she knew, Kara was standing in front of her, hands holding hers, while Clark started to speak. Maybe Lucy should feel bad about not paying more attention to what he was saying (though she had read it before), but she couldn't. Not with her soon to be wife in front of her.

"Now for the personal vows. Kara, if you would like to go first?" Clark asked his cousin, and Lucy braced herself. They had decided Kara would be the one to speak first because, in her words, she'd be a blubbering mess after Lucy's vows if she went later.

"Lucy... when I started writing this, I honestly didn't know how to. Or at least I didn't know how to make it short enough so as to not bore our guests," Kara chuckled at that, along with everyone else present (including Lucy), "because I could go on forever about you. About how you make me feel and how dear you are to me. Lucy... with you by my side I know I can be more than I ever could alone. You show parts of yourself to me that you don't show to anyone else. And you made me feel comfortable to do the same. You know every side of me, and you always believed in me. I hope you know that I believe in you too, Lucy. And when you believe in someone... it's not for a minute, or just for now. It's forever. Which it's what I pledging to you know, Luce... forever." Kara finished with a soft voice, and a squeeze of her hands.

Lucy didn't know when she started to cry, but she could feel tears down her cheek. All she wanted to do right now was to kiss the woman in front of her senseless, but she couldn't. Kara had said such beautiful things, she deserved to hear what she had to say. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Lucy started.

"Kara... when I first started to write my vows, I freaked out. I mean, a military brat trying to write something to a journalist?" Lucy shook her head slightly, as everyone around her chuckled, her bride included. "But then I started thinking about what you meant to me and the words came, if not easily, effortlessly. I have so much I could say about you, Kara. About what you mean to me. And then it came to me something that my dad always said about the army; that you only sign up for it if it's the only thing you can ever imagine doing. Kara... I can't, nor do I want to, imagine the rest of my life without you. I will always have your back, just like I know you'll always have mine. I am yours, Kara. Forever." Lucy finishes, holding back a sob as she watches Kara's tears run down her cheek, a blinding smile on her face.

xxxx

The sound of clicking metal on glass interrupted Kara's idea of kissing her _wife_ again. Looking to her right, she saw Kal standing up, calling everyone to attention.

"If I could have everyone's attention, please?" Everyone stopped to look at him. Kara felt Lucy's fingers squeezing hers, and she offered her wife a bright smile, before turning back to her cousin. "I know my part in the ceremony already finished, but I felt the need to say a few words, I hope you two don't mind." Kal looked at her and Lucy, a happy expression on his face, and Kara just shook her head, knowing Lucy was doing the same behind her. He turned back to look at everyone.

"I remember when I had to leave Kara with the Danvers... my little cousin. I could barely take care of myself, let alone a child... but I knew the Danvers would look after her. And they did." Kal nodded towards Alex, who gave him a tight smile - and whose eyes looked suspiciously bright. "And she became this amazing woman. Accomplished, kinda, smart and beautiful. And I prayed that she'd find someone that could appreciate all of that, all of her." He paused, and Kara braced herself, feeling the blush come up her neck. "So maybe I really shouldn't have been all that surprised when she called me in despair because she had a date with the one and only Lucy Lane."

Everyone around them laughed, including her new wife, who also squeezed her fingers tighter.

"Kaaaal" Kara mumbled.

"Come on Kara, it was adorable." Everyone laughed again, and Kal continued. "Jokes apart, in that moment I knew that I didn't have to worry. Because although Lois and Lucy are two completely different people, and I didn't know Lucy as well as I may have wished, I knew where she'd come from. I knew who she was underneath uniform, and I knew I could trust her with my cousin's happiness. And she only proved me right." He said, looking at Lucy with affection and gratitude, and Kara knew her wife's eyes were expressing the same emotions. "And, of course, one look at Kara when they are standing together and you could see just how much she was head over heels in love with her and happy, so, really, how could I complain?"

"Kal!" Kara squealed, but laughed right after, along with everyone else.

"Sorry Kara, but I can see Lois starting to tear up here, and I don't want to sleep on the couch for making her spoil her make up." He said, a big grin on his face.

"It's the humidity!" Lois voice chirped, making the laughter around the room grow louder.

"In honesty. Kara, Lucy. You are perfect for each other, and I know you'll always support each other, no matter what. And I know that all your friends and family are behind you. So I ask that everyone here raise their glasses with me, to cheer for the brides." He asked, raising his glass and watching as all other guests did the same. "To Kara and Lucy. Love binds us all."

xxxx

Lucy's arms were around her wife's neck as they danced their first dance as a married couple. Kara's strong hands rested on her waist, leading - though they were mostly swaying around on the stop, just enjoying the other's presence.

Kara smiled down at her.

"Are you happy, Lucy?" She asked her, and Lucy almost laughed at the absurdity of the question.

"Kara...I'm happier than I ever thought possible..." Lucy whispered instead, kissing her wife softly. "Are you?" She asked teasingly.

The kiss she received as answer would have been enough to make her crumble to the ground; luckily, Kara was still holding her tight.

"G-good." She mumbled afterwards, blushing under Kara's smug grin.

"You're wearing it..." Kara said after a while, pulling at the corner of her uniform shirt (the jacket have been discarded a while ago). Lucy gave her a sly smile, voice turning as sultry as she could make it.

"You asked for it." She shrugged, going for a nonchalant expression. "I still have fond memories of the last time you asked me to wear it."

The darkening of Kara's eyes was enough to make her blank expression go away completely, and it was suddenly very warm at the party.

"So... what do you say we say our goodbyes to everyone? We've been here long enough?" Kara half-asked half-said, and Lucy chuckled.

"I would say we have, love." Lucy answered, a grin breaking on her face.

"My hero." Kara whispered, before leading her towards their friends so they could say goodbye.

xxxx

"So... I guess this is our happily ever after, then?" Kara asked, biting her lip as she scooped Lucy up in her arms. Her wife laughed, the sound light and joyful.

"Yep! We are true love after all, we deserve the 'happily ever after' part, no?" Lucy asked her, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I completely agree!" Kara said, cheeks hurting from smiling so much. "You ready?"

Looking at her in the eyes, Lucy smirked, saying words that took Kara back to when all of this, _when they_ , started.

"Up, up, and away, Supergirl."


End file.
